Calendar
This page concerns the calendar of Emberglow. For the timeline of the saga, see this page. The Calendar of Emberglow is counted in several ways. Before the Kingdom existed, the calendar was counted by the haranyë ''system. Nowadays it is counted in both the SR (''saeculum regium, or Age of Kings) and regnal year system. These systems are outlined below. For reference, the present story began: *on the 28th of March in the 35th Regnal Year of Titus III *on the 28th of March in the 571st year of the Age of Kings (SR 571) *during the 500th Awakening of the 7th Era of the Embari Aeon (canta-lemintuxëa cuivea otsëo haranyeo aeono Embaron) *during the Wax of the Sixth Moon of the 4,784th Year Under the White Mountains, and of the 11,559th year of Durin. __TOC__ Haranyi An haranyë is an astrological age, roughly equating to 400 years, at the terminal ends of which significant historical shifts are believed to happen. The word haranyë ''is usually translated 'era'. Within an ''haranyë, ''individual years are not counted. Instead, each year is divided into three ''astar. ''These are 'seasons' mapping onto the annual cycle of the Great Tree. This tree stands at the summit of the Candlewood, and as it grows and sheds leaves and lies dormant, the ''astar are marked: *''Cuivëa'', the 'Awakening' of the year, roughly mid-February to late May; *''Venya'', the 'Green' of the year, encompassing June through to mid-October; *''Húmë'', the 'Slumber', encompassing late October to mid February. Haranyi fall into 'aeons', usually defined more loosely by various omens and prophecies. It has been around 3,000 years since the coming of the Elves to the Embar; this aeon is the aeon Embaron. Six haranyi have passed, and the seventh is underway, having begun 500 Awakenings ago. This current era has lasted for longer than usual, though the longest on record was 588 years long. It should also be noticed that this current time is almost an 'anti-era', as there is no Elven Prince, at least in the original sense of the term. This seventh era is known as haranye peredhil, the Era of the Halfelven. ''Saeculum Regium'' The Age of Kings began with the coronation of Julius the Pious on the 1st of January in the first year of the Age. The abbreviation SR derives from the Celestial phrase Saeculum Regium, literally 'age of kings'. On the 1st of January of the present year, it was the 570th anniversary of that coronation. Thus, it is presently the 571st year of the Age of Kings, or SR 571. Regnal Year Most commonly used in annals and other official records, regnal counting refers to the reigning monarch on the first day of each year. This year began during the reign of Titus III, and was his 35th regnal year. He died during the year, and his heir will begin his first year upon his coronation, but in the history books this year will be referred to as the 35th Regnal Year of Titus III. On the next 1st of January, the year becomes the 2nd Regnal Year of Constantine II. On some occasions, monarchs have put off their coronations until the 1st of January; only they have had 1st Regnal Years. Dwarven Calendar The Dwarves reckon time by three scales. The longest counts the years since the Dwarven race (according to their own legends) was made by the creation of Durin Firstborn by Tirí Almôðir, by which count it is the 11,559th year. This count is used by all Dwarves, and is the only count recognised by the Waykeepers, the cultural guardians of the oldest Dwarven traditions. In Emberglow, the Dwarves also count by the years since the first mine was opened in the White Mountains, by which count it is the 2,784th year. Within a Dwarfhold, records may refer to the regnal year of a particular king. As for days and months, the Dwarven calendar recognises twelve regular months and a festal thirteenth month. Days themselves are not counted; all that is counted is the phase of the moon. The month begins with the new moon, called 'Zin' (Dark); next is the waxing moon, called 'Fozt' (Wax); then the full moon, called 'Tarnn' (Glory); and finally the waning moon, called 'Fizd' (Wane). The new year varies in equivalence to the Embari calendar. This year it began in the first new moon of September. When the game began, the moon was waxing, hence it was the Wax of the Sixth Moon in the 2,784th Year under the White Mountains.